Survival Ball
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Pan gets her father good. After that, Gohan seeks sweet revenge! Please R&R **COMPLETE**
1. Default Chapter

**o0AnimeChil0o:** I always wanted to write a story about Pan getting her father good, and Gohan seeking sweet revenge! So here's a nice little story. I understand it doesn't follow all concepts of DBGT, but who cares. In my story, Gohan is a teacher at Orange Star High, A.K.A. Pan & Bra's High School. For all of you who don't know the rules of Survival Ball, they're simple. Mr. Kennedy…

**Mr. Kennedy: **There are four balls, and the goal is to be the last one standing. Rules! You have a choice of forming a temporary alliance with friends or being on your own. You knock out people by hitting them with the balls. If you get knocked out, who ever you knocked out, gets back in. And so on. Remember, the alliances are temporary. If you got everyone out, knock out your alliance - before they knock out you!

**o0AnimeChild0o:** Remember, this is not going to be a very long story like my other ones. Maybe 1 or 2 Chappies, but that it! Beg all you want, but no! AHEM!

**_Mr. Kennedy: _**_o0AnimeChild0o does not own DBGT or the idea of Survival Ball!_

"Survival Ball" Chapter One 

It was a hot Sunday in July and everyone was getting ready for Independence Day Everyone except, Pan & Gohan. "Time out Pan," her father, Gohan, said after a few hours of tough training for the up coming tournament. "I need to take a breather." Pan floated down and sat in the corner to catch her breath, too. They've been training in their basement for over three hours straight while Videl was over at Capsule Corporation helping Bulma set up for the annual Capsule Corp BBQ. "Okay daddy." Pan leaned her head on the cold cement basement wall.

Pan took her red bandana out of her short black hair and wiped her forehead off. She was only age fifteen, yet she was matched punch-to-punch, and kick-to-kick with her father. She searched her black caprice paints pockets for her last piece of chewing gum. After she found it, she popped it in and replaced the rapper back into her pocket. Her hands were sweaty, so she decided to take her black biker gloves off. When she went to put them on the table, she put her choke chain down, too. Gohan came over to the table to grab his blue water bottle and glasses. When he trains with his daughter, he has learned not to wear them. "Pan, do you ever throw that red shirt to wash?" He asked as she laid down on the cold cement floor. "Yeah. Its just, mom knows to wash it within the same nigh I throw it to wash."

Gohan was wearing a similar outfit his dad used when he trained. Gohan preferred the looseness of the navy blue jumpsuit he wears training to be a lot more comfortable then jeans and a tee shirt. Pan picked up her pink water bottle and cooled her self off a little. "Gohan?" Videl called from upstairs. "Can you give me a hand for a minute?" Gohan grabbed his blue hand towel and headed up stairs. After the basement door closed, Pan got and evil, childish look in her eye. She grabbed her red hand towel and headed for the stairs.

When she head the door reopen then close, she got into position. "Pan?" Gohan asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Where'd ya go–" Pan jumped out from behind the staircase and soaked Gohan in icy cold water. "AHHH!" Gohan yelled and jumped as the icy water hit his hot back. "PAN I'LL GET YOU!" Pan started to run up the stairs and looked for her mother for protection. "HAHA!" When Gohan got into the living room, he was soaking wet. Videl couldn't help but laugh. "W…what happened to you?" She asked as Pan peeked from behind her. "I will get you back Pan-Chan. You wont know when you wont know how." Gohan started up the stairs towards his bedroom to dry off. "But I will get you!"

Pan and Videl started to laugh after they heard the room door slam shut.

_Author's Notes_: Well? Incase your wondering who MR. Kennedy is, He's my gym teacher. I'm turning him into Pan & bra's gym teacher next chappie.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Pan quickly changed out of her red tee shirt and black caprice pants. She jumped into her pink shorts and white tank top. Her best friend, Bra Briefs, was rushing, too. Bra was trying to get her red mini skirt and matching top off as she talked to Pan about the movie she went to go see the day before with her brother, Trunks. After Bra managed to put her blue shorts and white tee shirt on, she tied her long blue hair back into pigtails. They both ran out of the changing room, late for gym again.

Pan's father drove them to school today which wasn't pleasant for them. But the only reason they went was they were promised McDonald's breakfast on the way. Gohan is the history teacher at Orange Star High School, and taught Pan and Bra in his third period class. Pan and Bra were late for their first period because they fell asleep in Gohan's classroom, which was on the opposite side of the building then the gymnasium. "Son Pan?" Mr. Kennedy yelled as they entered the gym. "HERE!" Pan said as she jumped in the gym door trying to put her shoe on. "And I suppose Ms. Bra Briefs is behind you somewhere?" He looked at the door just as Bra came casually walking in. "Here, Mr. Kennedy." Bra said as she took a seat on the gym floor next to Pan. "Late again!" I'll be speaking with your father Pan." The whole class started to laugh as Pan's face turned bright red.

"Today class, were playing Survival Ball!" Mr. Kennedy said as he walked among the class. MR. Kennedy was the gym teacher at Orange Star High School. Pan and Bra did not like him as much as the other students in their class did. "The rules are simple," He continued. "There are four balls, and the goal is to be the last one standing. You have a choice of forming a temporary alliance with friends or being on your own. You knock out people by hitting them with the balls. If you get knocked out, who ever you knocked out, gets back in. And so on. Remember, the alliances are temporary. If you get everyone out, knock out your alliance - before they knock out you! Remember, if you're hit with the ball your out, if the person you throw it at catches it, you're also out. Games not over until everyone is down and only one victor stands. Oh, yes. If the Ball hits the person in the head or face, that person is not out. Remember below the neck." Everyone jumped up and stood on the black line that outlined the gym floor. "The winner of the game today, gets a gift certificate to Papa Gino's and 2 tickets to go see what ever movie they want with one large bucket of popcorn and two large drinks. Everyone ready? I'll also be playing, just to make sure there is no cheating…" He looked towards Pan who was whispering to Bra. "Ready…GO!" He threw the balls into the air and everyone scattered.

Pan ran and grabbed two balls as so did Bra. Everyone watched the two very carefully as they walked the gym floor eyeing everyone. They put their back to each other and paced the floor. "Lets go girls, start throwing!" Mr. Kennedy started to walk towards the girls. "Okay." Pan said as she chucked the ball at him. It bounced off him and then bounced over and hit two other boys. "Kennedy, Jimmy and Jason! Down!" Bra yelled as she handed one of her two balls to Pan and then ran to grab the one just thrown. "Hey!" Pan had knocked out three more students with just one throw. Bra tossed the ball back to her and then went to grab the other one. "Nice alliance you go there Pan." Mr. Kennedy said as four girl walked away from him laughing and staring at Pan. "Thanks. I learned the strategy from a friend of mine." Referring to Trunks and Goten when they fused as Gotanks a few months ago. "Jamie, Jessica, Ashley, & Marisa! DOWN!" Pan threw two balls and knocked them out.

"Only five left Pan!" Bra yelled from the corner where two boys had cornered her with one of the balls. "No, three left!" Pan knocked out the two boys and grabbed their ball. "Try and knock my girl will ya, Matt & Mark?" Pan said as the boys went to join the others on the sidelines. "Thanks." Bra said as she put her back to Pan's once again. "No problem." Pan eyed the two girls and one boy that were standing and talking in a corner. "Mary, James, and." Pan knocked out two but the other ducked. "Oh, no!" Sue grabbed the ball and eyed Pan. "I'll get you down Pan, I'll free my friends from the sidelines!" Pan handed Bra the three balls she was holding. "Try me Sue. I'm so dam good at this game, no one can get me!" Bra looked at Mr. Kennedy who was holding his grade book and she winked at him. Mr. Kennedy played this game only once a year because Pan was an expert. But usually he would tell the class 'Game Over' right before Pan would win.

Sue threw the ball at Pan as everyone cheered "Sue, Sue, Sue!" Just as sue thought she got Pan, Pan caught the ball and Sue was out! "Sorry Sue, I have a game to win." Bra handed Pan back two of the ball and they began to pace the gym again. Pan got an evil look in her eye and they paced. _'Ahh, Bra thinks she can get me by holding one ball well she's wrong.'_ Pan thought as she walked faster. Mr. Kennedy stepped out into the hall to talk to another teacher. Pan quickly turned around at the same time as Bra. Bra threw her ball at Pan's feet but Pan jumped and then threw the ball at Bra's chest. "OUT!" Pan cried as Bra hit the floor laughing. "Pan-Chan!" Bra said as she walked to the sidelines. "I win! I win! Yippee!" As Pan was running and jumping around the gym celebrating and everyone was laughing and cheering her on, Gohan was outside the gym talking with Mr. Kennedy. He was told that Pan won by forming an alliance with Bra and then knocked Bra out. When he heard that a familiar chill ran down his back as he remembered the day before in the basement.

Flash Back

"Pan?" Gohan asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Where'd ya go–" Pan jumped out from behind the staircase and soaked Gohan in icy cold water. "AHHH!" Gohan yelled and jumped as the icy water hit his hot back. "PAN I'LL GET YOU!" Pan started to run up the stairs and looked for her mother for protection. "HAHA!" When Gohan got into the living room, he was soaking wet.

"I will get you back Pan-Chan. You wont know when you wont know how." Gohan started up the stairs towards his bedroom to dry off. "But I will get you!"

Flash Forward

"I'll end her little winning streak." Gohan said as Mr. Kennedy handed him a ball. "I'll give you the certificate and movie stuff to give to her latter. After all she did win." Gohan nodded then snuck into the gym. Pan was still celebrating when Gohan came in. "I get the reputation! I get the record for fasted game of Survival Ball! I win! I win!" Gohan signaled for the class to not point out his presence as she snuck up behind his daughter. "Revenge is so sweet when you least expect it. Isn't it Pan-Chan?" Gohan said as Pan stopped jumping and started to turn around. "Huh? Wha–" Gohan threw the ball and hit Pan right in the side knocking her down and out, and everyone else in. "HEY!" Pan looked up to see her father laughing. "Did I not say I was going to get you back one way or another?" The bell rang to end class and everyone ran to the locker room. Gohan helped Pan up and walked with her out into the hall. "I win, I win." Gohan said as she tried to hit him in the head, but she missed because she was laughing so hard.

"See you in third period Pan-Chan" Gohan said as he hurried off back to his class. It was a good thing he did not have a class first period otherwise revenge never would of come so sweetly and unexpectedly.

_Author's Notes_: Well? Please R&R


End file.
